1. Technical Field
This invention relates to toothbrush holders and, more particularly, to a collapsible toothbrush holder to provide travelers with an effective and hygienic means of toothbrush storage while traveling.
2. Prior Art
Most bathrooms in hospitals, hotels and motels do not contain toothbrush holders for patients or patrons although various types of wall mounted toothbrush holders are known. In order to isolate the toothbrush with a high degree of separation from a sink surface, apparatuses such as wall mounted shelves with groove shaped passage holes therein for insertion of the toothbrush handles therein are provided. The toothbrushes are held in place because the width of the bristle portion of a toothbrush is wider than the diameter of the hole for the handle, so that the toothbrush bristles rest upon the wall mounted shelf. However, in the toothbrushes mounted by these shelf apparatuses, it is difficult to isolate the bristles from the shelf which contains water, particles or contaminated products therein. Moreover, often it is difficult to mount the shelves to a wall by persons with limited mechanical abilities or arthritic hand conditions.
One prior art example shows a storage system for personal care products used for dental hygiene and oral care. The device has a storage tube with an interior and exterior surface and two ends, one end closed and used as the base and the other end open. A toothbrush ring with outer and inner rims is mounted on the open end of the storage tube, the outer rim of toothbrush ring extends beyond the exterior surface of the storage tube and contains a plurality of apertures in which toothbrushes hang and the inner rim extends inside the interior surface of the storage tube.
Inserted in the storage tube is a rinse cup with an exterior flange on the open end which catches the interior rim of the toothbrush ring. The rinse cup lid rests on the inner rim of the toothbrush ring covering the exterior flange of the rinse cup. Alternatively, the rinse cup lid is removably connected to the exterior rim of the toothbrush ring. An optional wall bracket can be used to mount the storage system on the wall. Unfortunately, this prior art example allows the bristles of the toothbrush to contact a surface upon which it rests, thus creating a storage solution that is not hygienic. In addition, this example does not provide a means for containing fluid dripping from the bottom of the toothbrush during storage.
Another prior art example shows a portable oral hygiene tool that includes an ergonomically formed toothbrush for comfort, control and ease of use, encompassing a toothbrush body having a bristle head portion to accommodate changeable and renewable bristles to be discarded when they are past their time of effectiveness and to maintain the toothbrush sanitarily and hygienically. It also accommodates various sized bristles and firmness. Unfortunately, this prior art example requires a specially formed toothbrush to fit into the holder. This example also does not provide a means for containing fluid dripping from the toothbrush during storage.
Accordingly, a need remains for a collapsible toothbrush holder in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is simple and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and provides travelers with an efficient and hygienic means of toothbrush storage while traveling. Such an apparatus effectively eliminates the need to leave used toothbrushes lying on bathroom counters, thus allowing a user to advantageously keep toothbrushes clean and sanitary. The apparatus is conveniently collapsible, space-saving, and easily packed into a travel bag. The inexpensive apparatus is ideal for travelers and students.